


all that was

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [41]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Angsty Bill Denbrough, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Extended Scene, Fix-It, Gen, Hall of Mirrors (IT), Hopeful Ending, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Sad Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He can't do it. Bill can't fail another kid.





	all that was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonManon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/gifts).

> Requested by AnonManon (AO3): "the hall of mirrors scene, but Bill actually breaks down the glass, saves Dean, then beats the ever living shit out of Pennywise." WE SAVED DEAN! YAY! Thanks for reading! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

*

_"I'm here…"_

Bill's voices quivers. His hands flatten up against the glass.

_"Just take me…"_

He can't do it. Bill can't fail another kid. Dean glances frightened between Pennywise's grotesquely stretched mouth in another mirror and to a desperate, heavily sweating Bill. He presses his little back to a mirror-corner, his eyes widening.

"Please help me," Dean murmurs, so small, vulnerable, unable to look away from his tormentor.

Fear.

Fear is what keeps Pennywise ruthlessly strong and always in control of Derry.

Bill swallows, nodding frantically.

"I'm g-gonna get you o-o-out, alright…"

And just like that, the Hall of Mirrors' atmosphere changes. Strobe-lights, blue and white intermingling, delay their rapid flickering. Pennywise's expression goes vacant. "_No_," IT growls out, savage and dark, yanking everyone's attention. "_He won't_."

Bill's heart pounds frantically. A hot spill of tears runs down his face. Bill glares right at Pennywise, anger flaring inside him.

This cannot end like Georgie.

Drool, like Bill's tears, spills out and films over blood-red lips.

Pennywise rears his head back, cackling demonically and slamming his forehead to the mirror-glass. A gigantic and splintering crack forms. Dean lets out a terrified, high-pitched wail. Bill watches as the _fucking_ _sewer-clown_ bashes itself harder. If IT really wanted to, IT could vanish the glass. Dean is little more than a rat getting toyed with before the hungry, demonic cat strikes.

Bill slams his fists to the glass-pane, kicking ferociously, trying to locate a weak spot. Nothing.

Dean's screams muffle out.

Instead of continuing to batter himself at close range, Bill hurries back down the glass-corridor as far it will allow him.

Maybe if he times everything right—the next hit Pennywise makes, Bill can impact the set of see-through mirrors on his end with his _own body_ at full force. He's noticed how the glass shudders against Pennywise's brutal force. That could be the _weak_ spot.

"KID! KID! HEY, KID!" he hollers. Dean flails, screaming again and glancing in Bill's direction. "TAKE COVER!"

As soon as Dean hunches down in another corner, holding his head protectively, Bill sprints. It's reckless. It's _stupid_ and it's all that Bill has. Luck finds him somehow. Bill's shoulder collides entirely through the glass and Pennywise's own damaged glass.

He lands halfway on the floor, scrambling himself up and punching IT across the face until Bill's knuckles go red-raw.

"_OhOoHoOhOo_!" Pennywise giggles.

Despite being handled roughly, slammed down and pummeled, nothing changes. Georgie doesn't come back to life. All of the dead kids, past and present, remain dead. Stanley is still getting buried in the morning by his loving wife.

Bill sob-yells in anguish, fisting Pennywise's collar and shaking both of them until his vision spins.

"_Poor, poor Billy_…"

In a split-second, he's overpowered, knocked down. Pennywise's mouth elongates, revealing multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"_You're gonna get them all killed_…"

Bill jolts on his hands and elbows, shielding himself with a forearm when IT lunges.

A pained, awful shrieking. Dean stares at the long and jagged piece of glass sunken in the back of Pennywise's neck, astonished by his own behavior.

The strobing, blue-and-white lights return.

He darts around an injured, menacing Pennywise, hauling Dean into his arms and running out, disregarding everything else.

Staying alive comes first.

*


End file.
